Jeux d'apparences
by Mich' Loinvoyant
Summary: Shonen ai-Recueil de one-shot sur tout plein de couples, pas vraiment cross-over mais comme chaque chapitre est sur une série différente... Séries de mises en ménage. Numéro deux: Gundam Wing.
1. Original

**JEUX D'APPARENCES**

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : shonen ai, sorte de cross-over, triste.

Couples et bases : Kamui/Fuma (X), Naruto/Sasuke (Naruto), Squall/Seifer (FF8), Akane/Hitonari (I'll), Harry/Draco (Harry Potter), Seiya/Shiryu (Saint Seiya), Heero/Duo (Gundam Wing), Yugi/Jono-Uchi (Yu-gi-oh).

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, sauf ceux de ce premier chapitre.

* * *

I : Original

Une jeune fille dans un paysage idyllique, digne d'une carte postale : un lac, tel un miroir parfait, resplendit au milieu d'une prairie dont l'herbe tendre et verte transparaît à peine à travers un tapis de fleurs au loin, les hauts sommets enneigés des montagnes se découpent clairement sur le bleu du ciel d'été. La fille elle-même complète à merveille le tableau : à demi-allongée sur l'herbe, penchée sur le côté et soutenue par un de ses avants-bras, on ne voit pas son visage, mais ses longs cheveux châtains détachés tombent sur ses épaules avec un naturel parfait. Sa robe est blanche et légère, une de ses mains tient un chapeau à bord long et à dentelles sur ses genoux. Elle tourne légèrement la tête, comme pour suivre du regard un point sur le lac. On distingue maintenant l'expression de son visage. Pourquoi est-elle si triste ? Peut-être faudrait-il suivre la direction de son regard pour comprendre, peut-être devons-nous d'abord découvrir ce qu'elle fixe avec une telle intensité.

En effet, on trouve une barque sur ce lac, une barque en bois. Deux jeunes gens d'à peu près son âge, seize ans, s'y trouvent et pagaient, face à face. Le bonheur qui illuminent leurs visages contraste douloureusement avec son expression. L'un est brun. De plus près, on pourrait voir son expression malicieuse, son sourire charmeur et la chaleur de ses yeux bruns. Il n'est pas bien grand, sans être petit. Comme son compagnon, il est en short et en t-shirt mais alors que le brun aime les couleurs simples, bleu sombre et noir, l'autre, blond, préfère le mélange du jaune et du rouge. Celui-ci a les yeux bleus, un air sérieux et le sourire rare. Il fait une dizaine de centimètres de plus que son ami. Il est assez renfermé, et il est dur d'obtenir sa confiance et son amiti cependant, comme souvent dans ce cas, il ne les reprend plus une fois accordées, et elles sont totales. Le brun, à côté de lui, fait figure de gai-luron et de clown, mais lui aussi se sent souvent solitaire. Sa principale caractéristique est de savoir jouer la comédie a la perfection, au point que cela passe inaperçu sans examen très approfondi elle le sait, elle l'a vu faire, elle l'a vu cacher ses blessures sous des blagues vaseuses.

Aujourd'hui cependant son sourire ne ment pas. Toute son attention est fixée sur son vis-à-vis, au point qu'il a arrêté de pagayer. Le blond a fait de même, et la barque dérive maintenant sur le lac. D'où la jeune fille se trouve, elle ne peut voir les détails de leurs visages, ni entendre leurs paroles, et elle ne s'en plaint pas. A deviner le bonheur qu'ils éprouvent de leurs expressions, elle conclue sans mal ni faute à la teneur de la conversation qu'ils tiennent elle est sûre de ne pas avoir besoin de la connaître très précisément.

Soudain elle se lève. Ils ne s'en rendront pas compte, absorbés qu'ils sont dans la contemplation l'un de l'autre. D'un tour de main elle ramène ses cheveux et les rattache, puis ramasse son chapeau. Quelques mèches s'échappent de sa coiffure lorsqu'elle le pose sur sa tête. Elle ne s'en soucie pas et commence à s'éloigner. Maintenant on peut voir son visage. Elle est jolie. Elle est même sans doute superbe quand elle sourit. Mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on pourrait le vérifier, car elle n'est pas de celles qui mélangent sourires et larmes. Peut-être justement pour cela, pour ne pas mêler sa douleur à la joie de ceux qu'elle observait tout à l'heure, qu'elle se retourne et s'enfuit en courant, ses sandales se posant sans bruit sur le tapis d'herbes fraîches. Elle s'en réjouit : pour rien au monde elle n'attirerait leur attention en cet instant.

**FIN **

Non, pas de suite, ça s'arrête là. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire tous les couples annoncés. Les chapitres ne se suivent pas, ce sont des one-shots indépendants qui n'ont qu'une chose en commun : leur thème. J'ai déjà écrit le chapitre sur Gundam Wing et sur X, vous les aurez donc à coup sûr. J'ai commencé celui sur I'll, et il y a de fortes chances pour qu'après je me mette à Naruto. Vous pouvez considérer que ces quatre-là arriveront. La longueur des chapitres sera sensiblement la même, il n'y a pas de changements possibles à ce niveau. Ce recueil de one-shot est juste un passe-temps, donc ils ne viendront que très lentement.

Beuh…on peut pas dire que ça encourage à mettre des reviews, hein, ces précisions de fin ? Pour un peu on pourrait croire que c'est le but !


	2. Gundam Wing

**JEUX D'APPARENCES**

****

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : shonen ai, sorte de cross-over, triste.

Couples et bases : Kamui/Fuma (X), Naruto/Sasuke (Naruto), Squall/Seifer (FF8), Akane/Hitonari (I'll), Harry/Draco (Harry Potter), Seiya/Shiryu (Saint Seiya), Heero/Duo (Gundam Wing), Yugi/Jono-Uchi (Yu-gi-oh).

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

* * *

II : Gundam Wing

La splendeur de l'espace des milliers d'étoiles brillant de mille feux sur un fond noir. C'est ce qu'on voit au travers de l'immense baie vitrée devant laquelle une jeune fille sourit sous les flashs des photographes. Elle aussi a seize ans, elle aussi est jolie, elle aussi a de longs cheveux châtains clairs, même si les siens sont attachés en une coiffure compliquée mais aucune larme ne coule sur ses joues et nulle n'y coulera plus jamais. Elle se l'est jur il n'est pas de plus grande erreur, sur tous les plans, que de montrer sa peine à ceux qui en sont inconsciemment et involontairement responsables. Combien de fois a-t-elle déjà vécue ce genre de situation ?

Elle sent qu'elle est sur une pente de pensées dangereuse elle risque de s'engluer dans de noires pensées et déjà son sourire se crispe. Mais il est encore temps de se reprendre. D'un geste très naturel, elle prend le verre d'eau posé devant elle et le porte à ses lèvres. Lentement, goutte après goutte, le niveau d'eau baisse. Elle prend son temps, elle ne veut pas tout boire. Derrière le gobelet, ses yeux bleus brillent d'une tristesse que personne ne peut voir. Mais lorsqu'elle le repose, à moitié vide car elle LES verra sans doute aujourd'hui, elle paraît heureuse et de bonne humeur. Ses yeux montrent maintenant une joie de vivre inépuisable, à l'opposé de leur expression de tout à l'heure.

Son sourire témoigne de son calme intérieur. Elle n'est absolument pas tendue cependant, chacune de ses expressions, chacun de ses mouvements montrent sa détermination. Qui pourrait ne pas être convaincu par son visage ? Toutes les personnes de l'assemblée ont les yeux fixés sur elle, l'admirent et pourraient témoigner de son bonheur.

Mais il est deux personnes qui ne s'occupent pas d'elle. Noyés dans la foule qui s'amasse, elle ne les a pas vus et s'est bien gardée de les chercher une fois son verre vide, il ne saurait être rempli à nouveau. Eux non plus d'ailleurs ne se sont pas encore vus, mais ils se cherchent. De nombreuses personne s'étonnent d'être ainsi dérangées deux fois à quelques minutes d'intervalle dans un lieu où peu de gens se déplacent.

Enfin ils se croisent et s'observent, sans dire un mot dans cette foule bruyante. Les yeux de l'un sont bleus, d'un bleu qu'on ne voit même pas dans le ciel ceux de l'autre aussi sont bleus, mais on a souvent l'impression de les voir violets, avec une transparence qui pourrait faire croire qu'on y lit son âme mais il n'existe personne dont toute la vérité puisse se résumer en un sourire. Il arbore une longue tresse aux reflets dorés chacun de ses mots est calculé pour le faire paraître insouciant. L'autre a des cheveux bruns tellement en bataille qu'on pourrait croire sa coiffure élaborée. Mais elle est naturelle. Son air impassible est destiné à faire croire que cette rencontre le fâche mais autant que le natté il a cherché à la provoquer. Le garçon aux yeux violets ne paraît pas affecté par la froideur du regard de l'objet de sa recherche incessante depuis un quart d'heure. Son sourire reste présent sans la moindre altération sans doute est-il certain des véritables sentiments de son vis-à-vis. Il a raison, car c'est le garçon au regard habituellement assassin qui fait le premier pas vers lui. Dans ses yeux, la dureté disparaît un peu, et il porte doucement une main sur la joue du natté pour la caresser. Le sourire de celui-ci devient tendresse pure et son visage en est illuminé.

Sur l'estrade, le point de mire des regards de l'assistance termine lentement son verre, le regard fixé sur eux.

**FIN**

J'ai tapé cette suite beaucoup trop vite. Je suppose que vous avez reconnu les personnages. La suite viendra peut-être bientôt aussi, peut-être dans très longtemps ça dépend non du nombre de reviews, mais de mon envie de la taper et d'écrire.

Voilà, juste pour dire qu'exceptionnellement, je ne réclame pas de reviews sur cette fic, ce qui ne vous empêche pas de laisser si vous voulez.


End file.
